1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a film with a coating layer and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a film with a coating layer which is formed by applying a coating liquid containing a solvent onto a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to prevent surface reflection of a lens, a plastic film, or others, an anti-reflection film is provided on a surface thereof. In recent years, the anti-reflection film is provided on a surface of a liquid-crystal display or a plasma display on a viewing side.
This anti-reflection film may be peeled off or damaged when dust, oil, or the like is wiped off from the surface. To address this problem, a hard coat layer having a thickness of several to several tens of micrometers is provided between the anti-reflection film and a surface base material (hereinafter also simply referred to as a base material) on a viewing side of the display.
It has been known that an anti-abrasion property is improved by providing the hard coat layer under the anti-reflection film.
However, it has also been known that interference fringe (grease-stain-like rainbow-colored unevenness) occurs when the hard coat layer is provided between the base material and the anti-reflection film, disadvantageously resulting in deterioration in visibility of the display. This interference fringe has been known to occur due to interference between light reflected from the surface of the hard coat layer and light reflected from an interface between the hard coat layer and the base material.
To solve this problem of interference fringe, in an optical film manufacturing method described in Japanese Patent No. 4135364, a solvent having a property to dissolve the base material therein and make it swell is used to form discontinuous minute convexo-concave on the interface between the base material and the hard coat layer, thereby making it possible to suppress interference fringe.